In the field of packaging it is often required to provide consumers with a package comprising multiple primary product containers. Such multi-packs are desirable for shipping and distribution and for display of promotional information. For cost and environmental considerations, such cartons or carriers need to be formed from as little material as possible and cause as little wastage in the materials from which they are formed as possible. Another consideration is the strength of the packaging and its suitability for holding and transporting large weights of articles.
It is desirable to provide multi-packs with features such as, but not limited to, end pull devices such that when multiple packages are disposed in a stacked configuration in close proximity upon a shelf or other display means a consumer can readily slide one of the packages from the stack.
The present invention seeks to overcome or at least mitigate the problems of the prior art.